


a name for this order?

by pagmamahal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Donghyuck is a barista, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, and he purposely writes Mark's name wrong, because he wants to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagmamahal/pseuds/pagmamahal
Summary: After a few minutes, he places the cup on the counter before shouting, “One iced mocha for Mesmerizing!”Mark nearly jumps from his seat and shyly snatches his drink from the barista wearing a teasing smirk. He then glares and whispers, “For the last time, it’s Mark.”“Right. Stop by again soon, Magical!”Mark almost crushes his cup.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 35
Kudos: 406





	a name for this order?

**AUGUST 9TH**

“One medium caramel frappuccino, please. Extra ice.”

Donghyuck looks up from the cash register and almost lets out a gasp, instead he swallows it down with a gulp. The man in front of him is _handsome_ , his black hair swaying perfectly against his glasses, lips slightly formed into a pout as he fishes for his wallet in his backpack. Despite wearing only a hoodie and black jeans, Donghyuck’s Cute Guy Radar is already tingling. Certainly his type.

He grabs a medium-sized cup and a marker before speaking, “A name for this order?”

“Mark.”

He smiles to himself and internally giggles. _Mark_ is probably one of the most common names in the world and only an idiot will spell it wrong, and yet Donghyuck snickers like a maniac as he writes “ _Marcus_ ” on the cup before proceeding to make the customer’s order.

Donghyuck thinks that he’s quite attractive himself, but if he’s going to make an impression to this cute guy currently combing his hair with his fingers ( _Oh my god, he’s combing his hair with his fingers_. Donghyuck cries,) then might as well do the most.

“One medium caramel frappuccino for Marcus?”

Mark looks around confused to see if someone named Marcus ordered the same drink as his only to see none. He turns to Donghyuck, who only repeated his first sentiments while staring into his eyes. “A caramel frappuccino for Marcus!”

He blinks and cautiously grabs the drink from the barista’s hands. “It’s uh.. nevermind—thank you.” Mark takes a sip with his eyebrows still furrowed, leaving the café with only one strap of his back pack on his shoulder. Donghyuck feels like the smartest man on Earth.

**AUGUST 10TH**

“Look man, I told you I already have a plan for this project.” Donghyuck looks up once he hear his _favorite_ customer’s voice, talking to someone on the phone as he walks in line. He immediately flattens out his apron and fixes his hair like Mark will stare at it, low chance but it’s better to be prepared.

“Dude, I can’t say no to Lucas. I already did and it took me two weeks before he started talking to me again!”

“Uhm..” Donghyuck tries to catch his attention, the line seems to be getting longer as Mark still talks on the phone in front of the counter. Mark notices and widens his eyes, the barista trying hard not to laugh.

“I’m so sorry! I couldn’t just end the call..” The black-haired boy says in a rush, ears red from embarrassment after ending the said call. Donghyuck is amused, almost wanting to tease him a little more. Maybe. Maybe he will.

“Sounds like you’ve got a problem.”

“Well, it’s just you know, work stuff..” He mumbles before widening his eyes again and stumbling over his words. “Oh uhm, a large caramel java chip with two extra pumps of caramel.”

 _Jesus, how much caramel does he need in his life?_ Donghyuck almost cringes at the order before nodding, “A name for this order?”

“Mark.” He says slowly, like he’s some kind of idiot. “.. with a K.”

The barista tries hard not to snort. “Coming right up!”

Approximately 6 minutes later, he holds the large cup, and wriggles it in his hand before shouting, “One large caramel java chip for Maverick! Maverick with a K!”

Mark looks up with an expression like he’s constipated, sighing as he gets his order after mumbling a soft “Thanks..” and leaves the café. Donghyuck laughs so hard until his manager glares at him.

**AUGUST 12TH**

Mark comes in again, no phones out and just his wallet this time. “Small chai tea latte, please.”

“Tame today?”

The boy smiles (Donghyuck swoons,) and scratches his nape. “Yeah, heading home early today so..”

“A name for this order?”

The boy looks like he forgot how to speak before saying, “Mark…” with a hint of hesitation. Donghyuck snickers in his mind because he sounds like he’s not sure if Mark is his name anymore. “Coming right up, _Mark_.”

His eyes get lively before sitting down on an empty chair, probably relieved from hearing his _real_ name from the barista’s mouth. He’s probably thinking that his tale of the-barista-getting-your-name-wrong-even-if-your-name-is-so-basic is already over. 

Too bad Donghyuck is kind of an ass, and enjoying it.

“A chai tea latte for Master!”

Some customers look around with confusion as Mark’s ears turn red, snatching the tea from the barista’s hand without saying anything and leaves. Donghyuck is more attracted than amused.

**AUGUST 14TH**

“Iced coffee. Extra sugar.”

Mark looks tired, his eyes behind his glasses barely opened and his hair all over the place. His arms clutching what seems to be a camera and his phone on his hand. _Damn, why is he still attractive though._

“Tough day?”

Mark just lets out a hum, covering his mouth as he yawns.

Donghyuck starts preparing his coffee and hesitates if he’s going to continue messing with him. The dude looks tired, currently resting his head on the table with the camera still hugged by his arms. 

_Whatever, might as well continue it_. He says as he googles “ _words that start with M_ ” and snorts to himself.

“Iced coffee for Microscope!”

Mark groans and snatches the drink. Donghyuck feels bad, _but only a little._

**AUGUST 15TH**

The next day, Mark looks way better. He was wearing a plain shirt and his hair properly combed to place.

“Hibiscus tea.”

“A name for this order?”

“M-A-R-K.” He spells without bothering saying it.

“One hibiscus tea for Magnanimous!”

Mark doesn’t even hesitate as he got up from his seat, a small smile on his lips, contrary to his groan the day before.

**AUGUST 19TH**

“Didn’t know my favorite customer comes here at night.”

Mark blinks behind his round glasses and laughs after realizing the time. “I got some free time so I thought about coming here.”

“Why, you missed me?” 

“Maybe.”

The cup from Donghyuck’s hands almost falls, his face suddenly feeling hot. He hears Mark chuckle, _the bastard._

“Pumpkin spice latte, please?” 

“A name for this order?”

“Mark.” He says while emphasizing it, yet his lips are formed in a smile knowingly, as if he knows that Donghyuck will not call him Mark anyways. _Is this it? Do we have some sort of connection?_ Donghyuck feels like fainting.

“A pumpkin spice latte for Meritorious!”

“Do you even know what that means?” Mark chuckles with an amused face, taking the drink gently.

“No, but I feel smart when I say them.”

The latter shakes his head with a smile before heading out. 

**AUGUST 22ND**

The next time he sees Mark, he looks happy. His eyes are glowing and his hair properly styled underneath his gray hoodie. He’s also smiling upon entering the café.

“You won the lotto or something?”

“Nah, just something good happened, so..”

Donghyuck raises his eyebrow. He doesn’t want to pry over his customer’s/crush’s personal life, _well maybe a little_ , but he’s also extremely curious. He says _fuck it_ and does it anyways. “Why? Got a date?”

Mark’s face turns red and is quick to deny. “N-No! God, no..”

Donghyuck feels relieved, for some reason, and laughs. “Well someone’s not good at the romance department.”

The other’s face turn even more red, scratching his tinted cheek shyly. Donghyuck wants to jump out of the counter and squish his face. “Uh.. I just don’t have someone yet, that’s all.”

Thousands of Jennifer Lawrence GIFs appear in Donghyuck’s head saying _I volunteer as tribute!_ or that Debby Ryan GIF of her shyly tucking her hair behind her ear while smirking or just large bold plain texts of **ME** all over. Either way, he feels like a huge _pick me_ guy right at that very moment.

“Uh.. my order?”

“Yes.. uh, your order?”

“Large caramel macchiato, two pumps of hazelnut, two pumps of vanilla, extra whipped cream, sugar, and less ice, please.”

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Donghyuck’s eye twitches at the order, his knuckles gripping on the pen tightly as Mark just offers him a smug smirk, wallet in his hands. He’s even more attracted. There is something wrong with him.

“One caramel macchiato for Megatron!”

He hears Mark snicker and takes his drink before whispering, “That’s your best one.” and leaving the room. Donghyuck swears his legs feel like jelly.

**AUGUST 26TH**

“Iced Mocha with two pumps of Vanilla and extra ice.”

Mark isn’t wearing his usual comfortable hoodies today and instead wearing a black polo shirt and hair styled with gel. His glasses are discarded too and are replaced by a pair of contacts. He’s also probably wearing light makeup. Donghyuck almost drools.

“Formal today, huh?” The brown-haired boy states while eyeing the other’s outfit, earning a soft chuckle from Mark. “Something like that, just a scheduled photoshoot.”

The barista almost breaks his neck as he looks at Mark again. _Like a model?_ Donghyuck thinks. “Like a model?” Donghyuck decides to voice it out.

“Oh, no.. just for a project. I’m in the film industry, that is.”

“So you’re an actor?”

“Scriptwriter and actor.”

 _So I've been fucking around with someone who’s probably a big shot in his field?_ Donghyuck feels like somebody threw a bucket of cold water at him, but he also feels slightly turned on. That is a problem and yet he enjoys it. That’s Donghyuck for you.

“A name for this order?”

“You already know.”

Donghyuck can’t help but smile from his words. Yes, he already knows. _Time to spice things up, then._

After a few minutes, he places the cup on the counter before shouting, “One iced mocha for Mesmerizing!”

Mark nearly jumps from his seat and shyly snatches his drink from the barista wearing a teasing smirk. He then glares and whispers, “For the last time, it’s Mark.”

“Right. Stop by again soon, Magical!”

Mark almost crushes his cup.

**AUGUST 28TH**

“One iced cappuccino for Marvelous!”

“Can you go back to the complicated words instead?” Mark’s voice sound strained, his face as red as the hoodie he’s wearing. It takes all force for Donghyuck not to kiss him right there.

“Hmm, no?”

“Ugh.” He groans once again, hurriedly rushing out of the café. Donghyuck sees him smile on his way out though.

**AUGUST 29TH**

“Iced Americano for Handsome!”

Mark’s ears turn red before standing up, his eyes nowhere in Donghyuck’s gaze before taking his coffee. “That doesn’t even start with M anymore!” He protests, face still flushing in the tint of pink before leaving. Donghyuck’s heart is threatening to come out of his chest.

**AUGUST 30TH**

“Large caramel java chip for Drop Dead Gorgeous!”

“What!” Mark shrieks, covering his face as he takes the drink from the barista’s hand. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Congratulations, you’re the last one to know, I think.”

“Wait, for real?” The black-haired man looks at him with wide eyes like he just grew two heads, honest ears as red as the raspberry syrup at the side.

“Yes. I’ll stop if you want to?”

“No! Uhm..” He protests almost immediately, to which Donghyuck grins. “I’m not complaining.”

“So you like it.” It’s more of a statement than a question, and yet Mark nods.

“Yeah.” Donghyuck almost melts as soon as Mark’s eyes meet his. “Yeah, I like it.”

**SEPTEMBER 2ND**

“One iced mocha with extra milk and one chai tea latte, please.”

Donghyuck looks at Mark with a confused look. “Two orders?”

“Oh, I’m bringing it to a friend.”

“A friend.” The barista smirks teasingly, yet at the back of his mind he’s screaming profanities and crying over a sad Taylor Swift song.

“I-I promise it’s just a friend!” Mark puts his hands up and Donghyuck wants to kiss him. _God, I’ve been thinking about kissing Mark a lot more lately. Is that weird?_ It feels like if Renjun hears his thoughts, he’s going to knock Donghyuck’s lights out.

“Why are you so defensive?”

“I just don’t want you getting the wrong idea.”

“And so what if I get the wrong idea?” He smirks, already writing a word that is surely not Mark on his cup. Mark blushes once again and scratches his nape. 

“Just kidding. Don’t get so worked up, Mark.”

Donghyuck winks before turning around to work on his order. The glasses-wearing boy stares at his back as he works, eyes moving albeit lost in thought.

“Iced mocha and chai tea latte for Angelic?” He shouts, purposely looking at Mark. The said man stands up and grins softly. “Thanks, but I think that suits you more.”

The barista gapes at him while he walks out of the café.

**SEPTEMBER 4TH**

“Welcome, my favorite customer! What is it today?” Donghyuck beams at him, cheeks all rosy and lips formed into a teasing smile. Mark looks unusually nervous.

“Yeah, uhm.. can I get your number?”

Donghyuck’s smug demeanor instantly melts like the ice in Mark’s usual coffee, replaced by a blushing and stuttering mess. “E-Excuse me?”

“Your number, please.” Mark shows a sly grin, his eyes behind his glasses are wide and genuine.

It takes a few deep breaths before Donghyuck can say something coherent. “A name for this order?”

Mark smiles knowingly. “Someone who wants to take you out on a date.”

And goddamn did Donghyuck almost squeal. “Coming right up!”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this from 11 PM to 4 AM just to feel something, and was practicing my rusty writing skills so apologies for any errors. also, i got this idea from a fic i read and liked months ago. will i ever write a fic that is more than 5k words? we will never know.


End file.
